


Their First Time Together

by kpenguins48



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Modern Era, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Series, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fragment of an unfinished story of mine. The basic idea is after many years of separation, Blair and Jo meet again and finally acknowledge their deep feelings for one another. </p><p>The following paragraphs are my vision of the first time they make love.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time Together

Jo couldn't believe after all this time she was actually holding the woman she'd loved for so long. Finally she could feel Blair's softness, and feel her hot breath in her ear. They were girls together and friends all those years ago and time had been kind to Blair. Here she was, a woman now with more beauty and style than Jo had remembered, finally in her arms.

Jo's heart was pounding. She closed her eyes as Blair plunged her tongue in to touch hers. The kiss that had been shy and tentative before was full of force and longing, leaving Jo breathless and lightheaded.

"Jo, you're trembling. Are you okay?" Blair asked.

The tomboy's voice was shaky. "It's just that I thought this would never be possible. I played it out so many times in my head then I dismissed the notion that you could ever love me. I'm just...I'm just overwhelmed."

"I know baby. Believe me, I know," Blair whispered.

Jo rolled over on top causing Blair to let out a soft grunt at the feeling of Jo's weight against her.  It felt so right. Blair gently caressed her shoulders then traced the outline of her spine as they kissed passionately. Soft fingertips continued the journey down her back to the cheeks of her ass. Jo's breathing became more rapid and the sound filled Blair with even more desire. The blonde moved her hand between them, feeling the heat radiating from Jo's body and slipped a finger inside her.  God, she was so wet. Jo gasped and began moving on Blair's hand. Blair responded by inserting a second finger and the brunette's face was flushed as she rocked back and forth, expressing her pleasure in low moans. Jo groaned as Blair gently massaged her clit, touching her in a way she had never been touched before.

"You're so radiant sweetheart,"  Blair said tenderly. "I've wanted to make love to you for so long."

Jo's breasts were hovering over Blair's face as she continued her movement. Blair took one in her mouth, suckling powerfully, rolling her tongue over the nipple. Jo's motion became more urgent and intense and her moans louder. She had never shown her vulnerable side to anyone this way and still wasn't sure she wanted to. It was difficult and she felt herself wanting to hold back and stay in control.

 _Let go Polniaczek,_  she said to herself.  _Just let go._ _  
_

When she saw the fire in Blair's eyes it finally sent her over the edge. She cried out in release as the spasms rushed in. Nothing else existed in this moment, just the two of them.

She rolled over to Blair's side. Waiting for Jo to catch her breath, her lover brushed the damp hair from out of her eyes and smiled.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"Mmmm..." Jo murmured. "Better."

Blair chuckled. "It's not often you have so little to say to me. To think I could've shut you up a long time ago."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Blair, you're crazy."

"Crazy about you Joey."

The brunette raised her head, kissing the other woman deeply. Their tongues moved together as they explored the depths of each other's mouths. Blair's nether region throbbed as Jo pulled her on top, then rolled her over onto her back.

"Let me love you Princess. I've wanted to forever."

As she stared into Blair's chestnut eyes, she saw them ablaze with passion and wanting.

There was a faint smell of leather in the room, coming from Jo's jacket. Blair thought back to ages ago when that scent was sometimes accompanied by the smell of motor oil when the tomboy worked on her bike. At the time, she wondered if she might be attracted to her but she buried her emotions far away, or so she'd thought. The years passed. Sometimes while shopping at Saks when Blair walked through the coat section she'd again smell leather,  leaving her with feelings of melancholy and longing, as all the memories came back.

Blair sighed and arched her neck as Jo nibbled it teasingly. She marveled at the amazing woman who was making love to her.

"My little Grease Monkey. How I love you."

Using her tongue, Jo made trails from Blair's neck, to her shoulders, and to the hollow between her breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful," Jo said as she touched her breasts, sweetly caressing them, then taking a nipple in her mouth.

Blair murmured in response to what her lover was doing to her. "Jo...Jo."

Jo could feel the moisture between her own legs increasing as she tirelessly sucked the pink bud. She moved further down Blair's torso, lightly kissing her belly all the while keeping her hands on Blair's nipples, squeezing them, both rough and gentle at the same time.  Blair began to breathe more heavily and parted her legs in anticipation. Her skin had the fragrance of lavender from the bath salts she always used and Jo found it intoxicating. She ran her hands over the curves of Blair's hips and lightly grazed the sensitive insides of her thighs. Her wisps of hair were trimmed perfectly and glistened with the evidence of her yearning for her lover's mouth.

"I wanna taste you," Jo uttered breathily and flicked her tongue over the lips. Blair raised her hips in response.

"Joey I need you," she pleaded.

The blonde groaned as Jo's mouth reached her pulsing nub. Jo's heart pounded in her ears as she tasted Blair's sweetness, darting her tongue in and out at first, then probing more deeply. Now the tomboy's fingers probed in place of her tongue as she hungrily sucked her partner's womanhood. Blair became increasingly engorged and aroused at the rhythmic movement and found it nearly impossible to catch her breath. She bucked her hips and whimpered as her clit continued to pulsate and throb in Jo's mouth. No one had ever made love to her in this way, nor had she felt for anyone else the love she felt for Joanna Marie Polniaczek. Jo's dark wavy hair was strewn about, falling to either side of Blair's thighs. Blair grabbed and clutched it tightly as she climaxed.

After the crest subsided, Jo lightly kissed her mound and lay her head on the flatness of Blair's stomach, feeling it rise and fall.  Blair's breathing slowed and Jo moved back up the bed to hold her. Both their bodies had a light sheen of perspiration as they lay side by side.  Blair rested her head on her love's shoulder.

"Grease Monkey, how did we get here? Is it real?"

A few tears emerged from Blair Warner's dark eyes. Jo lovingly wiped the tears away and kissed them off her fingertips. 

"Princess, I was just gonna ask you that. If this is a dream I hope I sleep forever."

They lay together taking turns dozing off when over on the desk Jo spotted a long cardboard tube.

"What's that?" she asked.

Blair got out of bed to retrieve it while Jo delighted in watching her bare bottom move across the room. She had a glint in her eye and a broad smile on her face as Blair walked back over to her.

"I liked that," Jo grinned. "Can you go over and get those lifesavers off the table too?"

"Never mind about that," Blair blushed and handed her the tube. "I hope you like it sweetheart. I drew it from memory and I hopefully did you justice."  She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders, parodying the teenage girl of twenty years ago. "May I remind you that I am a three time Eastland Fine Arts Festival contest winner?" she teased.

Jo unscrolled the paper and it was a portrait done in pencil of Jo as a teen, complete with camouflage jacket and ponytail.

"See Jo? Blair smiled. "I never forgot you."

"Wow Blair." Jo's voice was thick with emotion. "I always liked your work but pretended I didn't just to bust on ya. I sure never thought I was a subject worthy of _your_  talent."

"It's always been you Jo. With every country club jerk I ever dated.  Every Christmas or birthday. In the middle of the night listening to my ex-husband's snoring I'd be alone in my thoughts wondering where you were. It's always been you."

"Thanks. I really love it," Jo said shyly, not quite meeting Blair's eyes. Then the shyness disappeared as quickly as it came and her green eyes looked at Blair with such intensity it nearly took her breath away. "...and I love _you_."

Jo took Blair's hand and pulled her back onto the bed, grinning the impish grin that Blair loved so much.

"I think this could be an allnighter," she said, engaging the blonde in another heart stopping kiss.

Their bodies were pressed together once again and the fire between them refused to be extinguished. Blair loved the feeling of Jo's tongue intertwined with hers, exploring, teasing, searching. 

Jo closed her eyes again to just feel the sensation of Blair's skin blending with hers. She felt Blair sucking on the sensitive area between her neck and shoulders, causing her nipples to stand at attention.  Blair's gentle hands were all over her, leaving no area uncharted and Jo weekened again under her spell yet came more alive with each touch. The dark haired woman's nipples pounded as Blair suckled them greedily and a shudder went through her as her lover's face neared her shaven womanhood.  A sensation like an electric shock went through Jo's being as her partner licked up and down her smooth nether lips and savored her wetness. Turning her attention to Jo's clitoris, Blair licked the nub unmercifully. The heiress felt her blonde locks being pulled as Jo thrashed around on the bed, crying out again as she reached her peak. 

They lay together again, holding one another in their exhaustion.  Jo kissed the top of Blair's head and noticed her eyelids starting to close.

"Princess?"

"Hmmm?" Blair answered sleepily.

"Ya know we're totally different people but we love each other and I know we'll be all right."

"I know we will sweetheart. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me." 

"Blair,  I have to ask you somethin'."

Jo had an unsure tone in her voice and Blair's eyes opened as she became concerned.  She sat up to listen.

"What babe?"

"My bike's been makin' a noise and I hafta go get a part for it tomorrow.  "Wanna come with me?"

Blair laughed out loud and playfully tapped the biker on the behind.

"You brat! You had me worried."

"You know how I like to give ya a hard time Warner. That'll never change."

"And once a grease monkey, always a grease monkey, right Polniaczek?"

"Yup, that's right Princess."

Jo turned out the light.

 

The end.

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement is intended.


End file.
